


Nudiustertian

by christarennerston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nudiustertian: Day before yesterday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nudiustertian

**Author's Note:**

> Danger: Angst ahead, just saying

**Nudiustertian: Day before yesterday**

Tony stayed in bed as he thought of the past few days. Yesterday had been rough, but the day before yesterday had been perfect.

You and Tony had gone on a trip to anywhere you wanted. You named the place as he loaded up the jet before you were on your way. He loved watching your excitement bubble as you spoke of everything you wanted to see there. You didn't want clothes or anything worth money, you wanted to see the sights. You wanted nothing more than to visit the castles and the beautiful plots of land.

"Babe, you have to promise me one thing on this little outing." You looked over at him and cocked your head to the side in curiosity. Tony couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable you looked. "You have to let me buy you at least one souvenir, alright?"

"But, Tony, I don't want you to waste your money on me."

He couldn't help but smile again. "If it's on you then it isn't a waste." Tony kissed your blushing cheek once you agreed.

He would always remember that day as the best day he ever had. Even though you didn't make it much longer after he proposed, that was all that was on his mind. He still held the ring box that he had bought at your city, except he had done it before he even asked.

"I'm going to miss you, Babe."


End file.
